


Love and Laughter

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayman and the Grand Minimus contemplate their love lives while Globox laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Laughter

Rayman and the Grand Minimus contemplate their love lives while Globox laughs. Just a little thing I thought of in class and felt the urge to write.

Read it below or here. Enjoy~.

 

\- + -

"Do you ever feel like you're, I don't know, going to never find someone?"

"No," Globox snorts, amused by the thought, only to be immediately elbowed in the ribs by Rayman. 

"You don't count, dude," he grumbles, picking another fruit from the tree they all were lazily laying against, popping it into his mouth with a bit of a pout.

Globox starts to laugh, much to Rayman's disdain. "Aw, come on, man. Don't go all moody teen on me now!"

Not bothering to respond, Rayman just rolls his eyes, continuing to eat fruit. Globox starts to poke at him, trying to get something out of him.

"Leave him alone, Glo," Minimus speaks up then yawns, cracking open one of his eyes. "Hero of the land or not, he's still a kid, pretty much. Cut him some slack."

Rubbing his eyes, Minimus turns to Rayman with a lazily grin. "Don't fret over it, Ray. You have plenty of time left to be old and married like Globox."

"Hey, who are you calling old!" Globox grabs the king, pulling him into a playful headlock. "I'll have you know I'm still plenty young! YOU'RE the one who's old!"

Laughing too hard to get him off, Minimus just holds onto Globox's arms, poorly prying them off. "C'mon, let go! Just joking around!"

Globox ignores him, instead focusing on his young friend instead of the giggling king. "Besides, Ray, didn't you say you digged that one fairy, you know, purple hair--"

"HEY! I TOLD YOU THAT IN SECRET!" Rayman shouts quick, cutting the older blue haired man off. Globox starts to howl with laughter, falling over to his side, letting go of Minimus who scoots over to Rayman.

"Hey-hey, it's rude to keep secrets from your friends," he grins, wrapping an arm around Rayman's shoulder and pulling him close. "Why don't you tell your favorite Minimus who this girl is?"

Rayman turns a dark red, blushing out of embarrassment and irritation. "Still mad at you all for playing that trick on me," he grumbles, referring to the incident from years ago when the king and his friends pretended not to know who was who.

Globox manages to stop laughing enough to speak, well, barely. In between laughs he struggles to get out words. "He, aha, has the hots for, heheheh, that one fairy, haha, with the, haha!"

It's not Rayman's choice in crush the man found funny, he just currently had an incurable case of the giggles it seemed, as he starts laughing again, unable to finish his sentence.

"Come on now, Globox. The Grand Minimus was right. Not everyone is lucky enough to meet their soul mate so quickly like you."

Everyone goes quiet, surprised by the voice from seemingly out of no where. They look to each other at first, all confused, until the voice speaks up again.

"Up here, kids."

They all look up and immediately grin, seeing the Bubble Dreamer sitting in a branch above them, silly smile on his face with his pipe in between his lips. He gives them all a little, if not lazy, wave.

"Hey, BD," Rayman smiles then jumps up onto the branch, climbing to sit next to the man. "Mind dreaming up a muzzle or something for these dudes?"

"Ohohoh, Rayman," The old man laughs deeply, shaking his head. "Such a kidder you always are. Just ignore them and their teasings. It's all in good fun."

"No it's not!" Globox shouts up at them, laughing until he's hit in the face with a fruit by Rayman. He hits the ground, looking stunned for a second, then laughs more.

The Bubble Dreamer shakes his head at their antics, chuckling. "You all are too much. But like I said, do not worry about this. There is someone for anyone who seeks another. I rarely dream of one person alone. I, of course, did not dream of you. But I still would be able to dream of another with you."

Rayman smiles, perking up at that. The worries the young teen had seem to go away, an excited grin on his face now. "Really?"

Bubble Dreamer nods, making an 'mmm' sound. "It just takes some people longer to find the one meant for them than others. That doesn't mean their other half isn't out there searching for them too."

"I need you to tell that to my advisers," Minimus plops down on the branch next to them. "If I hear about how 'unkingly' it is to be my age and unmarried, I swear."

Bubble Dreamer laughs more, patting the king on the back. "Ohoho, don't fret about it your highness. There is someone out there for you, too. Don't let your council push you into anything now."

"My other half better start searching faster then. I swear, that's all they're obsessed with any more." Minimus rolls his eyes, obviously frustrated over this, though he was trying not to let it show.

It takes a few moments for Bubble Dreamer to say anything, instead just smiling at the king. No matter how much the Grand Minimus tried to hide it, he could tell there was a longing in his heart for someone he thought would never love him, someone he believed to be gone.

"Ah, how annoying that must be," the older man says thoughtfully, blowing bubbles from his pipe. "For some, their soul mate becomes...lost, confused about the path they're going on. Sometimes they'll go down a few roads before finally realizing the right one."

He pauses, being careful about his wording. "I'm sure the one who's meant to rule with you will get back on track and find their way to you soon enough."

"I sure hope so," Minimus sighs then smiles, thinking of what that person could be like. "It would be nice to have someone again."

Things between the four are silent for a bit after that. The only thing to be heard is the wind through the trees. From the ground, Globox breaks the silence though, yelling up at his friends. "Hey, BD, wanna make a bet on who will hook up first, Rayman or the Grand M? Though the safe bet is probably neither, aha!"

That time Globox got pelted in the face with multiple large fruits instead of just one.


End file.
